Teslakid
Teslakid is a fighter in Go All Out! a young kid who has Tesla weapons from old Teslamancers, coming from a indie platform game Teslagrad Backstory the events of 'Teslagrad' once there was a where the Teslamancers worked for the King of Teslagrad, they worked together to advanced technology and create a great kingdom, however the King thought about conquering neighboring kingdoms even through the Teslamancers were against it. the King did it anyway, after the first attack the Teslamancers destroyed his plans which caused him to made a command to his men that started his corruption, to kill all Teslamancers. the King's men were too strong and crushed the Teslamancers, however one was kept alive and became the one who would stand up against the King and free Teslagrad from his rule, the one was the Teslakid. after growing up with his single mother and his farther died when he was very young, he learned about the past and when the time comes, he set out to his journey. he went to the old abandoned castle where Teslamancers used to work, he found equipment that he used to go through the castle, collecting artifacts and scrolls that his ancestors left behind, once he gotten everything he need, he sets off to face the king, the battle was hard but in the end, he used his teslastaff to have the crown suck the King away into nothing, he had fulfill his purpose and free Teslagrad. Arriving at Cadread after the defeat of the King, the light taken Teslakid to Cadread, he arrived at a machine where he meet the Cadread Natives where he leans about Calamity, with no hesitation, Teslakid offered the native's help, as he set forward towards another journey that's bigger than his previous one. Appearance Teslakid's appearance is similar to what he looks like in his game, though has some slight difference, his skin is slightly darker and he has brown hair instead of black. he wears a white long sleeved buttoned shirt and brown pants with straps, along with some pockets on his belt. Teslakid wears power tools that he can use in his game, as he appear to wear the Magnet Glove and Blink Boots, in which are used to fight in battle, he also holds the Teslastaff, which can generate electricity. Colors, Costumes and Equipment Click here to view Teslakid's colors Click here to view Teslakid's Equipment Showcase video Combat Moves Special Attacks: (Teslamancer Style) Lvl1 – Red Spin (Air) While in the air, Teslakid spins in the air while shooting a red spark that deals knock down and damage to anyone who gets hit by the spark, this can only be activated when Teslakid is in the air. Lvl3 – Super Tesla-charge Teslakid creates a big charge of lightning that has a massive area attack and deals damage and knockback to anyone who is in the area, Teslakid can also use his blink boot to move from one place to another before creating the shock. Trivia * Teslakid was announced in the new fighters trailer on January 9th 2019, alongside with Yakshi, Lord Clonington and Yandere-Chan * Teslakid is one of the two third-party characters from Rain Games, the other being Lord Clonington * Teslagrad is the only third-party franchise to have 2 representatives, Teslakid and Lord Clonington from it's sequel. * Teslakid is the 6th third-party character to join Go All Out * Teslagrad/World to the west is the 5th third-party franchise to join Go All Out! * Teslakid is the first third-party character who also appeared in other fighting games as a guest character * according to BSG, Teslakid was the first to arrive at the hub from the machine, while everyone else arrived at a different location Gallery Teslakid promo art.png|Promo art for Teslakid Teslakid.jpg| Teslakid without hood Teslakid Release Trailer - Go All Out|Teslakid Relese Trailer Category:Characters Category:Game character Category:Human